youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon
Doraemon '''(a.k.aドラえもん for Japanese) ''' '''is an anime robot cat from the future. He like to meet Nobita and show off and love female cats. Made by an old artist, '''Fujiko. F. Fujio. '''A lover anime artist. He was dreaming about '''Doraemon '''due to his drink too much alcohol. So thanks to the wine to help '''Fujiko to created Doraemon. Story Born on 2112, was made by some food factory, after he was completed, he was been strike by lighting, causing he turn to idiot. The principal cannot hold him, so he send him to robot school. (He used to be yellow, however tragic happen). When at school, he and his friend attend a Japan's Got Talent show! He maybe useless. But a kid likes him, so he won! Wow! When his master, Sewashi, already 12 years old. The mouse (or robot mouse at 1979 anime) bite him cause him scream in pain. So he sent to hospital and got her girlfriend laugh. Poor thing... He wants to happy but got SAD BEER and turn blue to the paint been melted, and worst of all, GOTTA GO FAST beer, so he ran like Sanic (due to his body turn blue) and get bumped by gangsta from saving his master, thanks to his sister, Dorami '''to spoil him the beer. So he went for Christmas Island to celebrate Christmas. And bought some time machine to time travel and meet his artist, '''Fujiko '''and his best friend, '''Nobita. And even his YouTube poop friends. Likes/Love * Nobita Nobi * Shizuka Minamoto * Takeshi Gouda (sometimes) * Suneo Honekawa (sometimes) * Dorayaki (yummy buns) * Dorami (his sister) * Cats/Kittens * Show off * Speak the audience * Manga (including his own) * Anime * Nepgear * Sailor Moon * Pikachu * Gumball Watterson * Link * Someone call him "Sexy" * Bullying (revenge) * Princess Celestia * Twilight Sparkle * Ponies (even he love horses) * You * Chiyo Mihama (don't know why) * Sandwiches * Kill people when someone stole his Dorayaki * Morshu (sometimes when he gave him 100 Dorayaki '''to Doraemon) * Phoenix Wright Dislike/Hates * Mice (painful history) * Dorarage (his creepy clone) * Nobiorror Hori (Nobita's creepy clone) * Mickey Mouse * Squid Sisters (especially pearl) * Inkling * Someone call him '''unsual animals names (Racoon etc.) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Breadwinners * SpongeBob SquarePants * Dora the Explorer * Ganon * Someone eat his food (including his Yummy buns) * Patrick Star * Osaka * Korosensei * Tomo Takino * The Baseball Guy * Hamster (he afraid because looks like a mouse) * Tails * Naruto * Mobians (except females) * Kirito Trivia * For some reason some of his body part made out of food, so that's why the mouse think his ears is cheese. * His English show aired on Disney XD. He is a Disney character?! * Some of his YTP videos have different language. (Among famous T Videshow the Youtubers created many of his YTP videos.) * He also has his own clones. * His real code name is #MS-903 . Quotes Gallery Videos (all by T Videshow) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLlbZRdSba8 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UPR-OljHHE * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsKhF90r_AI * Including his appearances at another videos. Category:Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Robots Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Anime Category:Males Category:Fat Characters Category:Japanese Category:Bullies Category:Bronies Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Time Travelers Category:Cartoon Characters